Repercussion
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: The lives of the three islanders seemed to have changed for each one of them. Could this mean that they won't be able to see each other again?


**Repercussion**

By: Riyuji

  
  
_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Squaresoft and Disney does! I'm sure you all know that unless if someone shakes your head you'll hear constant tapping.   
  
_**Author's Rant**_: It's too damn early to sleep…This is written in Riku's point of view by the way.   
  
_

-=-=- Chapter One: Behind the Door -=-=-

_   
  
"Take care of her."   
  
Those were my last words to him. I received a nod from my friend before the door of Kingdom Hearts had fully closed. Mickey had told him to seal the door so I stepped back and watched it happen. It was going to take some time before the door would be sealed. I had to buy some time for Sora and Mickey.   
  
I kept calm even though we were both surrounded by the heartless. I took out the Dark Wing Dagger and got into a fighting stance. I had lost my power to control them but I didn't matter to me now.   
  
A Darkside Heartless came toward me. I ran toward him and slashed a palm that had come down. My silver hair flailed back as I jumped backward after the attack. A skid echoed around the world, that is if you would call it one, as my shoes hit the floor.   
  
I jumped into the air trying to maneuver myself over the Heartless. I sprung onto his hand and gave another jump trying to arrive at his shoulder, almost falling as I reached it. Trying to regain my composure I bent backward and gave a flip. My hand touched the black substance surrounding the heartless allowing me to push forward once more to get back on my feet. I was almost there.   
  
A glow began to entrap the door as I turned to have one more look.   
  
'_What would happen to Sora? Will the fact of him being here in the end of the world affect his chances of getting back? All the doors to the other worlds have been closed and sealed. Sora, Goofy and Donald have to get back. I know they will! I've seen those three in action._'   
  
I tried to focus on my target, which was getting over the heartless. I drove my sword into the side of its face causing it to toss and turn. It swung both sides, which almost made my fall to the ground. If that happened I'm quite sure that every bone of my body would break. I gave a glassy stare at what appeared to be a bottomless abyss. I felt a lump on my throat as I looked down so I averted my eyes from the scene. Clutching tightly to hilt of my sword I let my free hand climb upward.   
  
'_And Kairi… where is she now. She has been awakened after all. She regained control of her heart. Where is she now? She has to be back on Destiny Island. Sora has to keep his word. If I die and something bad happens to Kairi, I will haunt him for all eternity._'   
  
All his memories just came to him. They do say that your whole life will flash before your eyes if you are to encounter a near-death experience. Is this one of them? I can't die here. There's still so much to do.   
  
'_Sora and I have been friends ever since. I may be slightly older but has it ever stopped either of us from having fun? As I recall, it has never happened. When Kairi came to the island the three of us became inseparable. Adventures came and went. Laughter was shared. It was all fun until I spazzed about other worlds._'   
  
I finally got over the heartless. I look down once again and as I see the darkness of the other heartlesses; Soldiers, Power Wilds, Wyverns, Green Requiems, Large Bodies. I take a leap of faith, hoping I could reach Mickey.   
  
I flung myself to the side, grabbing the black material once again. I jumped down only to have his face planted into a pair of Wyverns with a few Green Requiems as backup and as healers. I knew this would be quite tough. Wyverns were fast and with the Green Requiems to heal them. I knew how hard it has going to be.   
  
I ran toward the Wyverns, jumping onto its wing and slashing the heartless that wavered above its head. After getting rid of the healers of the group I gave turned to face the two flying heartless before heading toward my destination.   
  
I took my hands to the side of my face with the hilt of my sword touching a part of my silver hair. I drove forward causing pain to a Wyvern on my right. The wound I inflicted on the creature made it fall limply to the floor. I stabbed it once more with my sword, twisting slowly before taking it out of the heartless. '_That was way too easy._'   
  
I scanned the surroundings, planning to wound the other. I seemed to have lost sight of it during my attack. Flapping was suddenly heard from behind me. I was about to take a turn only to get hit on my side causing me to fall face first onto the ground. I was able to taste the metallic flavor of blood as I choked up some after my plunge.   
  
I wiped off the crimson liquid on the side of my lips before retaliating with a swing of my sword. I turned only to see that the heartless had a bit of back up with him. Two Large Bodies stood on either side of the Wyvern. "Shit," I cursed below my breath.   
  
I swung my sword fiercely at the Large Body only to find out that it had no effect. I literally bounced backward, causing a skid on the floor. I recalled the weak spot of the Large Body was from the head or from behind. I decided to jump on his head and give it a slash. It tried to swipe me off by it hadn't succeeded. Taking advantage of the fact that I was still airborne I pushed my foot backward. It connected with the back of the Large Body causing it to lose its balance and to fall to the floor.   
  
Turning to the two other heartless the stood before me a grin began to etch onto my features. My hand raised before me and I motioned them to attack. The both came toward me, charging with great speed. I jumped out of the way before the two collided with each other. The Large Body stood dazed, which allowed me to run behind it. I gave a simple spiral attack to defeat it.   
  
The remaining Wyvern is what I focused on now. It came from my right, grabbing my arm when I was off my guard. He lifted me off the ground as I tried to untangle my arm from its grip. Its claw dug deep into my arm causing me to wince a few times in pain. I swung myself to its side and tried to get onto its back. My sword drove through its wing as I made my way onto its back. Its grip loosened as it felt the pain.   
  
I rode on its back like a cowboy as it dove to the ground. I clasped its covering by the wings for protection from the crash landing it was about to receive. Before it reached the ground I flung myself over it. My feet landed on the ground and I threw the heartless over my shoulder. It slid across the ground but recovered after a few short seconds.   
  
I stared at the crimson eyes that were filled with anger that seemed even deadlier than before. It stood up and started turning in a spiral motion toward me. I ducked swiftly and rolled quite a distance from the beast. My hand flew open before me. "Firaga!" I said out loud. A huge fireball came hurtling toward the heartless. It had caught up with the heartless causing him to burst into flames.   
  
I took this chance and ran for it. A few shadows tried to attack me as I ran through the dark hallway. I heard a rip coming from below. I looked down to find a Shadow clinging on to my pant leg. I shook him off before continuing to run.   
  
A few others tried to do the same, clutching onto the straps of my shirt, my pants and my arms. I flinched whenever a claw dug into my skin causing another scratch or scar. I gave another jump toward the platform where King Mickey stood. The Heartless lost their grip, causing them to be swallowed in a dark pit, which seemed bottomless.   
  
I fell onto my knees as I got onto the other side. I pushed myself up from the floor and walked to the king. Tripping a few times I almost caused myself to fall but seemed to regain my balance before each fall. Fatigue appeared to be taking over my system. I had to lean on my sword to stop gravity from pulling me nearer to the ground.   
  
As I stood beside Mickey I watched the door seal itself, wiping out the heartless that remained locked inside. A light was suddenly emitted from the door that it was almost blinding. I tried to shield my eyes with my free arm but it was too bright to block. Before I knew it all I saw was the pitch-black color of darkness.   
  
-=-=-   
  
I never thought that the fresh air would make me feel so much better. I have no idea how we had gotten out from behind the door. All I remember is after the light I seemed to have blacked out. I don't have the slightest clue of how we got here.   
  
"How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm okay." I looked up to see the king standing before me. I was about to get on my feet but it seems a shadow had made a slit through my pants. Mickey helped me back on the ground and told me to lean on the tree trunk for now. He handed me a roll of bandage to nurse my injuries. I watch him walk a short distance into a forest before deciding to check out my wound.   
  
I flinch as I run my hand through a cut on my arm. I can't believe that the heartless could inflict such deep gashes. I prop my sword by my side, not wanting anything, even a simple wolf, to attack me at a time like this and grab the roll of bandage by it.   
  
'_I made it out. I guess it was a bit of luck, wasn't it?_'   
  
I stare up into the blue sky, trying to recall my way to the islands. It really mattered that I return Destiny Island. I miss my family and my friends. '_I have to get back or at least try to,_' I shook my head and gave it another thought. '_I will get back!_'   
  
I run my fingers through my hair let out a deep sigh.   
  
'_Sora, you better be there with Kairi. I don't want her to be left alone._'   
  
To be continued...   
  
-=-=-   
  
_**Author's Rant**_: If ever you are wondering why I haven't updated in a long time… I had a family reunion in my province during the Christmas break. I had to survive through only my PS2. Who would've believed that three weeks without computers could be so harsh on a guy? Breadstick didn't even tell me that he went to an Internet café. How dare he go without me! 


End file.
